In the chronicles of passenger type automotive vehicles, it has been known to provide various configurations of automotive vehicles wherein there is a forward seating area and a rearward cargo area sharing the same interior enclosure. Examples of such vehicles can be found in hatchback type vehicles wherein the rear seating separating the trunk and the passenger compartment of the vehicle can be folded down to provide for storage of larger items. Another type of vehicle configuration having a forward seating area and a rearward cargo area is the station wagon. In the last three decades, there has been an increasing popularity in car platform base or light truck platform base vehicles commonly referred to as sporty utility vehicles having a forward multiple row seating area and a rearward cargo area that share a common spacial enclosure. When utilizing any of the aforementioned vehicles, often cargo items are placed within the cargo area in a generally unsecured fashion. This is particularly applicable if the cargo involved is grocery items. In a crash situation, or in a rollover, unsecured items in the cargo area of the vehicle can possibly be tossed about and enter into the seating area of the vehicle. It is desirable to provide an apparatus and a method of utilization thereof which will in the aid in the prevention of items within the cargo area of a vehicle from entering into a seating area of a vehicle during exigent situations.